Hope For The Future
by LoveFaithInspiration
Summary: A reunion, a romance...read to find out more... R


Disclaim: What can I say? So Weird, S Club 7.... I love them both, but I don't own. (I'm crossing my fingers wishing I did. Makes it hard to type....) Anyways, this is the best song on their first album so I just had to write a fic. Hopefully, I will be able to use every S Club 7 song there is. ( I can dream.)

                " That is so cool, mom." Jack said. " Fi'll probably want to come, too."

                Molly nodded in agreement. " A twenty year tour reunion. I love it."

                " Hello?" Fi answered the phone dropping the bags of grocries on the table.

                " Hey, sis." Jack said.

                " Hi." Fi said. " What's up? How's Gabe?"

                " Not much. And fine." Jack said. " You?"

                " Same ol'." Fi answered.

                " Oh. Um I was calling to tell you that mom decided to have a tour reunion thing." Jack said.

                " Annie, phone." Annie's husband, Greg called.

                " Just a minute." Annie called, wrapping her hair up in a towel. She checked on her six year old daughter and then went downstairs and took the phone. " Hello?"

                " Hi, Annie." Molly said.

                " Hi, Molly. What's up?" Annie asked.

                Molly told Annie about the reunion.

                " Could somebody get that?" Carey's wife, Ivette called.

                " I don't live here, but I'll get it." Clu shouted.

                " Thanks." Carey called.

                Clu picked up the phone. " Hello?"

                " Clu?" Fi asked.

                " Fi?" Clu asked.

                " Yeah." Fi said. " Um..."

                " Hold on, I'll get Carey." Clu said putting down the phone. " Carey, phone!"

                " Take a message." Carey shouted.

                Clu picked up the phone. " Can he call you back?"

                " Um, that's ok. I can tell you, you're invited too, so..." Fi started.

                " Invited to what?" Clu asked, sitting down.

                Fi told him about the reunion. " So you think you'll come?"

                " Sure." Clu answered. " And I'll tell Carey."

                " Ok, bye." Fi said.

                " Bye." Clu said.

                They both hung up.

                " Who was that?" Carey's daughter, Tina (16) asked. " I've never seen you squirm like that."

                " Don't you have some innocent people to run over?" Clu asked.

                " Nope. I'm grounded, so I can bug you all day." Tina said. " So who was it? Old girlfriend?"

                " Actually yeah." Clu answered.

                " Then why'd she want dad?" Tina asked.

                " You are really nosy." Clu pointed out.

                Carey came downstairs. " Who was it?"

                " Fi." Clu answered.

                Tina raised her eyebrow. " I thought you said it was an ex girlfriend."

                " Yeah." Clu said.

I'm out for the weekend ( Da do do daaa)

With nothing to do

I'm missing the good times, now what about you

Now we could be lovers

Now we could be friends

Now we could do anything we can pretend

                Fi got out of the cab and payed the driver.

                She walked to the house and knocked.

                Jack opened the door and they hugged.

                " Come on in. Mom and Gabe are burning something in the kitchen." Jack said showing her in. They walked to the kitchen that was filled with smoke.

                " Geez, what happened?" Jack asked.

                " The cake caught on fire. There's something wrong with the oven." Gabe said. They both gave Fi a hug and then the four of them got caught up.

                " Ok, so you and Fi dated?" Tina asked in the cab.

                Clu sighed. " Yes."

                " Why'd you break up?" Tina asked.

                " I don't know." Clu said.

                " She dump you?" Tina asked.

                " Yes, ok, she dumped me. I was heartbroken. Now, forget it." Clu said.

                " Ok." Tina said. " I still don't see why she'd dump you."

                Clu looked at Carey for some help and saw that he had fallen asleep.

Chorus:

Once upon a time

Don't you know that I was wrong and you were right

Somethings coming over me

Changed my mind now I can see

You're my hope for the future

Girl you know we come so far

Don't let go and break my heart

You're my hope for the future

                Carey knocked on the door.

                " It's open." Jack shouted.

                They opened the door and walked in. They followed the noise to the kitchen.

                Everyone was already there.

                " Are we late?" Carey asked.

                They all looked up. Fi turned around and her eyes met Clu's. She stumbled back in surprise. While everyone else hugged, they stared at each other.

                Jack nudged Fi.

                " Um, hi." Fi said, looking away from Clu.

                She gave everyone a hug, except for Clu. She kinda smiled at him, uncomfortably.

                Later that day, all the girls, except for Molly were talking.

                Fi was looking out the window, miserably at the guys who were tossing around a football.

                " You ok?" Annie asked.

                Fi shook her head. " I'm thirty seven, single and lonely. I'm not ok."

                They all smiled sympathetically.

                " If you don't mind me asking, why'd you break up with Clu?" Annie asked.

                " I don't know." Fi answered. " I guess, I was afraid of getting to close and getting hurt. I made the right choice, huh?"

                Tina hid back a smile.

                Clu looked through the window at the girls.

                " Clu, that was a perfect throw. It should have been easy to catch." Jack said.

                " Yeah, would you stop checking out Fi and concentrate." Carey said.

                Clu glared at his brother. " You sound like your daughter."

                " What's that mean?" Carey asked.

                " You're nosy." Clu answered.

Back there in high-school

Foolish and free

I never realised how sweet it could be

                Clu walked into the kitchen and saw Fi eating a bowl of cereal.

                " What are you doing here?" Clu asked. " I thought everyone went to breakfast."

                Fi looked at him in shock. " So did I. I gotta go." Fi stood up and started to walk out of the room, but Clu grabbed her arm.

                " This is crazy. We used to be best friends and now we can't even be in the same room. We gotta talk." Clu said. " Why? Do you hate me?"

                " Clu, I so do not hate you. Don't you hate me?" Fi asked.

                " Never." Clu said.

                " Then why can't we talk to each other?" Fi asked. " This is why I was afraid, I knew this would happen. I knew we would break up and never speak to each other."

                " Then why'd you dump me?" Clu asked.

                " I just told you." Fi answered.

                " I really loved you, Fi." Clu said looking her in the eyes. " I still love you."

                Fi's eyes widened in surprise. " Really?"

                Clu nodded.

                " Clu, I never told you back then... but I loved you too. I guess I still do." Fi whispered. " And I know, I was wrong. Cause every time I look at couples on the streets and stuff I feel so bad because that could have been 

us."

Repeat Chorus

                Three months later...

                " Three months ago you said you were miserable." Annie said. " How are you feeling now?"

                " Absolutely perfect." Fi said adjusting her veil. " Absolutely perfect."


End file.
